Prisoner of Love
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Intro Karakter

_Pairing : Hangen / Heechul / Siwon / Jay (Trax)_

_Genre : Angst drama_

_Rate : G to NC-17_

_Disclaimer : kyumin is mine ~ yang lain silahkan di ambil~ Hohoho._

_Cerita dan plot adalah milik penulis pribadi. Seluruh Credit di fokuskan untuk Another Alone. Dan untuk pemain, walaupun aku tak mengenai mereka secara pribadi, aku berharap bisa mengenal mereka suatu waktu._

_Cerita ini murni adalah sebuat fiksi yang sedikit mengambil hal-hal realita. Jadi bila ada kesamaan dengan suatu kejadian, ini murni hanya sebuah kebetulan._

_summary : three love, three hate, three live. or four?_

_

* * *

_

author by _**baby kyumin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Intro Kharakter  
**

**.**

**.  
**

Han Hangen

Trainee asal China di Fawless Entertainment

Multi talenta, tapi terabaikan hanya karena kewarganegaraan

.

.

Kim Heechul

Multi talenta Fawless Entertainment

Seorang yang ambisius dalam mengejar kariernya

.

.

Choi Siwon

Direktur generasi kedua Fawless Entertainment

Dikenal sebagai direktur muda yang handal

.

.

Jay Kim

Manager Kim Heechul

Sudah di anggap saudara sendiri oleh heechul

Namun...?

.

.

* * *

Ga tertarik? Hiks, ya udah deh ga di lanjutin (T, T)

RnR nya jangan lupa yah ^^


	2. Stories in my heart

_Pairing : Hangen / Heechul / Siwon / Jay (Member Trax)_

_Genre : Angst drama / Pure Yaoi!  
_

_Rate : PG-13 (Tersirat NC-17)_

_Disclaimer : kyumin is mine ~ yang lain silahkan di ambil~ Hohoho._

_Cerita ini murni adalah sebuat fiksi yang sedikit mengambil hal-hal realita. Jadi bila ada kesamaan dengan suatu kejadian, ini murni hanya sebuah kebetulan._

_summary : three love, three hate, three live. or four?_

**Keseluruhan cerita ini di lihat dari Point of View Heechul! (di luar dari intro feeling)

* * *

**

.

* * *

_author by baby kyumin_

_Full credit only for Another Alone

* * *

_

.

_

* * *

_

_**"Aku terperangkap dalam mata tajam berwarna hitam itu, Jiwaku terpenjara dalam sangkar emas hidupnya, Dan ragaku terus menerus mencari kehangatan dirinya. Takdir datang mendekat tak menentu, Nasib menggelitik tanpa tahu latar belakang, Dan cinta bersemi tanpa bisa di hentikan."**_

_**"Sejak awal mataku hanya terfokus padamu, Bagai terhipnotis agar selalu melihatmu, Hatiku terus meronta mengharapkanmu, Walau aku tahu kesempatan itu sangat kecil. Melihatku seperti ini, entah mengapa aku bisa mendengar tuhan tertawa di atas sana, Tertawa akan penderitaanku karena nasib dan takdir yang di berikannya"

* * *

**_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca begitu mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan membasahi bumi, angin dingin dari selatan berhembus dengan kuatnya, yang membuat rambut ku tersibak.

Aku berdiri di sini. Di atas atap sebuah gedung bertingkat di tengah-tengah kota seoul. Berdiri tepat di tepinya, Memandangi jauh ke bawah sana, sesosok tubuh tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh itu.

Rasa sedih kurasakan, namun dinginnya hatiku jauh membuatku bersikap egois.

**"KYAAAA! ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI!"**

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul mendekat ke tubuh yang bersimbah darah yang ada di bawah sana. Walau aku yang ada di atas sini tak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka dengan jelas, Namun aku yakin, Ekspresi ngeri yang terpancar dari wajah mereka yang ada di sana.

Masih ku tatap tubuh bersimbah darah itu. Warna putih mantel yang ia kenakan kini berubah dengan corak merah darah, kulit putih kecokelatan karena terbakar sinar matahari berubah menjadi putih pucat, mata jernih kecokelatan itu tertutup rapat, bibir sempurna yang selalu mengulas senyum tulus, terkatup rapat, terlihat aliran darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan tubuh atletisnya itu. Aku yakin kini remuk redam saat tubuhnya jatuh terhempas di jalan beraspal.

Aku terdiam di sini, terus menatap tubuh itu dengan mata kosong. Pikiranku melayang tak menentu, namun perasaanku begitu dingin, sedingin es di kutub utara. Tak ada rasa di hatiku.

**"LIHAT DI ATAS SANA! MASIH ADA SESEORANG!"**

Suara teriakan terdengar dari bawah sana, mungkin ada salah seorang dari mereka kini menyadari keberadaanku.

**"APA DIA MAU BUNUH DIRI JUGA?"**

Timpal suara lainnya.

**"TUNGGU! BUKANNYA ITU KIM HEECHUL?"**

**"HAH? MAKSUDMU HEECHUL YANG ARTIS ITU?"**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Perhatian semua orang kini teralih padaku, teriakan-teriakan khawatir, dan penasaran terdengar. Bahkan sosok tubuh penuh darah yang tergeletak di dekat mereka tak di perhatikan lagi.

Sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi mendekat, beberapa orang berpakaian seragam polisi keluar, membentangkan policeline di dekat tempat kejadian, memaksa orang-orang yang masih ada di sekeliling mayat itu menjauh.

Beberapa orang lain berpakaian putih, menenteng tandu dan peralatan medis turun dari ambulans. Setengah wajah mereka tertutup masker, dengan sigap menutupi tubuh itu dengan kain putih, mengangkat dengan hati-hati ke tandu, dan memasang beberapa peralatan medis ke tubuh itu. Dengan cermat mereka mengangkat tandu dan membawanya ke ambulans yang menanti.

Kasak kusuk orang-orang yang berkumpul, terpecah perhatian mereka antara tubuh yang di bawa ke ambulans dan diriku. Blitz-blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang telah berkumpul, maupun dari kamera ponsel orang yang lalu lalang di arahkan padaku.

Hah~

Aku menghela napas panjang saat mobil ambulans bergerak pergi, menjauhi kerumungan.

Ku tatap langit hitam bertabur bintang. Sangat jarang ku lihat langit berbintang seperti ini di tengah-tengah kota seoul. Ah tidak. Dulu pernah saat-saat seperti ini ada. Saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Di bawah langit malam yang dingin saat musim gugur, di terangi oleh cahaya redup bintang-bintang di langit sana, Kami bertemu.

**"OPPA~!" **teriakan gadis-gadis di bawah sana dengan wajah takut dan khawatir.

Aku jenuh. Ku langkahkan kakiku turun kembali ke atap gedung. Menjauhi kematian yang memanggilku agar melangkahkan kaki jatuh ke jalan beraspal di bawah sana. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berisik karena penasaran akan keberadaanku.

Ku buka pintu emergency, turun kembali ke lantai bawah gedung. Langkah demi langkah saat menurunin tangga terasa berat. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Memikirkan sosok tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Pagi hari datang. Mentari bersinar menyinari bumi. Aku terbangun malas dari tidur sesaat.

"Sudah pagi ternyata" gumamku dalam hati, melangkah ke jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menghirup udara segar pagi ini, mengisi paru-paru.

Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam melintas di pikiranku. Ku gelengkan kepala pelan, memijat pelipis, berusaha menghilangkan sosok tubuhnya.

Ku pendar pandanganku ke arah lain. Sebuah bingkai foto berisi foto dua orang yang saling bergandengan di letakkan rapi di atas meja kecil dengan vas bunga di sampingnya.

Ku raih bingkai foto itu, menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang ada di sana. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap atletis, tersenyum lembut di sana. Bisa di lihat sudut mata orang itu menatap pria lain di sebelahnya yang berwajah cantik.

"Maaf" kataku, dengan suara dingin dan tatapan kosong.

Ku letakkan lagi bingkai foto itu di atas meja saat suara bel pintu terdengar.

**!**

**!**

**!**

BRAK

Kepalaku linglung saat sebuah majalah yang lumayan tebal di lemparkan di wajahku, begitu aku membuka pintu. Ku pegang keningku, memijatnya, dan melihat dengan tajam orang yang tiba-tiba datang langsung melempar barang padaku.

Mataku terbelalak saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan suara tenang, menggeser tubuhku ke samping, mempersilahkan dua orang yang ku kenal untuk masuk.

Seorang dari mereka masuk dengan tampang garang, emosi bisa ku lihat. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi hanya diam, mengikuti langkah orang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia melirikku, senyum terulas di wajahnya, _'tenang, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu'_ bisiknya saat kami berpapasan. Aku mengangguk mengerti, menutup pintu yang masih terbuka.

**"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISANA!"** ucap orang bertampang garang begitu sampai di ruang tamu, di hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Menggeram dan menatapku.

"Aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan" Timpal yang lain, ia berdiri tepat di depanku, seakan-akan melindungi dari orang yang satunya bila sewaktu-waktu ia akan menyerang.

Orang bertampang garang itu memukul meja di depannya dengan keras, melempar barang yang ada di letakkan di sana ke arahku. Spontan orang yang berdiri di depanku langsung melindungi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, membiarkan barang-barang itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku harap anda yakin aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini, Siwon-ssi" ucap orang yang melindungiku, matanya menatap ke arah orang bertampang garang.

Siwon mendengus, menyenderkan punggung, melipat tangan di dada dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja, "Itu memang tugasmu sebagai manajernya!" remehnya, sedikit meludah kesamping, "Selesaikan dengan cepat! Aku tak ingin ada skandal tentang kehadirannya di tempat kejadian bunuh diri itu! Semua harus bersih sebelum besok! Kau mengerti" Tuntutnya.

"Tentu saja, anda suda tahu seperti apa cara kerjaku, anda hanya cukup duduk tenang di kursi direktur anda, dan mendapatkan laporan baik dariku" kata orang itu tenang, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon mendengus, melambaikan tangannya menyuruh pergi, "Selesaikan secepatnya" katanya.

Orang yang melindungiku menundukkan badannya 30 derajat, memutar tubuhnya membuat pandangan kami bertemu, _'jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi_' bisiknya, menepuk pundakku pelan.

_'maaf jay-hyung'_ balasku. Ia tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan siwon berdua.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Ku perhatikan pria yang duduk di depanku, Choi Siwon. Pria berwajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas, perawakannya tinggi dengan bentuk yang bagus karena otot-ototnya, dan mata tajam bagai elang. Seorang pria dengan umur yang tak jauh beda denganku, namun memiliki nasib yang sangat bertolak belakang, karena ia adalah direktur utama tempatku bekerja, Fawless Entertainment.

Ah, Aku lupa. Namaku heechul, Kim Heechul. Seorang artis yang terkenal dengan segudang bakat. Di dukung wajah cantik yang membuat gadis-gadis iri, membuatku meraih kesuksesan dengan mudah. Tidak begitu mudah juga sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di sana? Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi" tanya siwon to the point, matanya lurus menatapku, di ronggoh saku jas-nya, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan pematik.

Tak butuh berapa detik hingga kepulan asap putih mengambang di sekitarnya. Bau menyengat asap rokok menyekat pernafasanku. "Untuk sesuatu" kataku datar.

Dia hanya menghela napas panjang, mematikan rokok yang baru di hisapnya setengah di asbak yang di letakkan di meja kecil samping sofa. "Terserahmu. Hanya saja akhirnya kau mendengar kata-kataku juga. Dengan begini dia tak mengganggumu lagi" katanya, senyum sinis terulas di wajah tampannya, "Namun apa kau sadar, masalah ini bisa mempengaruhi kariermu!" Bentaknya.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu".

"Bagus kalau kau sadar! Hanya saja kau pasti mengertikan apa yang harus kau lakukan?. Masalah yang mungkin akan kau timbulkan tak mudah untuk di hilangkan. Aku sudah menginvestasikan banyak uang untuk mengorbitkanmu, dan tentunya aku tak ingin rugi" katanya, "Tapi itu terserah padamu. Tanpamu pun aku tetap bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dengan mengorbitkan yang lain. Kau pasti sadar betapa beratnya untuk terkenal sejauh ini tanpa dukunganku kan" ejeknya, diturunkan kakinya dari atas meja, menegapkan posisi duduknya, dengan kaki sedikit terbuka.

Aku terdiam menatapnya, aku mengerti akan tiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, tiap langkah yang ku ambil ia tersenyum. Kini aku duduk tepat di antara kakinya yang terbuka, mataku menatap lurus ke depan, di bongkahan _'daging'_ yang di tutupi celana. Ku julurkan tanganku, melonggarkan sabuk, melepaskan kait celana, dan membuka resleting celana itu turun, tanganku mengeluarkan_ 'barang' _yang masih terkulai lemas di balik celana dalam ketat yang ia kenakan. Menatap kosong _'barang'_ itu.

"Bagus" Katanya, di belai kepalaku dan menyeringai, "Kalau kau menurut seperti ini, kau akan tetap ku anak emaskan, akan ku pastikan karier-mu" Di tarik dengan paksa kepalaku ke hadapan 'barang'-nya yang masih terkulai lemas, "Lakukan" Perintahnya, semakin menurunkan kepalaku.

Hidungku tak sengaja tersentuh _'barang'_nya. Bau khas laki-laki bisa tercium jelas. Ku gigit bibir bawahku, tanganku menekan pahanya, agar wajahku tak terkena benda menjijikan itu lebih. "Ada apa? Kau tak mau di buat lebih terkenal? Kau tahukan, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kalau kau ingin terkenal, minimal kau harus mau melakukannya. Bukannya ini bukan yang pertama" ejeknya.

Ku telan ludah, dan menutup mata.

Pikiranku penuh dengan banyak hal yang tak bisa ku sebutkan satu persatu, namun ada satu yang terus mengusik pikiranku, Dia.

Ku buka mataku setengah terbuka, melirik bingkai foto yang di letakkan jauh di sana, walau samar bisa kulihat foto yang terpapar di sana, hatiku mulai gelisah.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau melakukannya?" tanya siwon jengkel, menjambak rambutku kasar.

Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi berusaha tetap menjaga agar wajahku tak berekpresi. Aku menggeleng lemah, mengepalkan tangan berusaha menguatkan batin. Menghela napas panjang seraya menghilangkan bayangannya.

"Maaf Hannie" kataku dalam hati lirih, ku raih 'barang' siwon, menggenggamnya, mendekatkan bibirku ke _'barang'_ itu. Mengecup sekali di kepala kemaluan siwon yang masih terkulai lemas, sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulutku, merangsang 'barang' itu agak berdiri tegak.

"Maaf" gumamku dalam hati seraya ingatan akan malam itu datang kembali, mengingat tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah, "Maaf" tanganku mulai mengurut-urut batang kemaluan siwon yang mulai menegang, mengulum dan menyedot kepala kemaluannya dengan lihai. Desahan mulai terdengar dari mulut siwon, tangannya meremas-remas rambutku, "Good Heechul~~" katanya yang membuat hatiku makin sakit.

Begitu kemaluan siwon sudah terangsang sempurna, dengan precum yang sudah keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Di angkat tubuhku, melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh dengan paksa dan terburu-buru. "Seperti biasa, tubuhmu begitu menggoda" katanya, mengelus-elus tubuh bugil-ku, mendorong terlentang di sofa.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, pasrah. Ku tutup kedua mataku saat tangannya mulai meraba tiap inci kulitku. Dengan paksa ku bayangkan tangan yang menyentuhku itu adalah dia, hangen. Walau yang terbesit hanya sosok tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah.

Aku meringis tertahan saat barang tumpul merongsok masuk ke liang anusku. Begitu besar, kasar dan mentah. Ku eratkan kepalan tangan, mencoba menahan rasa sakit, walau air mataku tak bisa ku ajak bekerja sama karena mengalir keluar. Air mata sedih, bukan air mata kesakitan saat tubuh bagian bawahku di salah gunakan. Sedih karena keegoisanku, sedih karena sifat tak ingin kalahku, sedih karena keputusanku memilih karier daripada dirimu.

"Ugh" Rintihku tertahan saat kepala kemaluannya menyodok titik prostatku, titik dimana memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara saat tersentuh, titik kelemahan di tubuhku. Siwon menyeringai, menguatkan goyangan pinggulnya, memaju mundurkan kemaluannya keluar masuk ke liang anusku.

Sensasi orgasme semakin kurasa, tubuhku terus menggeliat saat prostatku di hantam dengan kemaluannya. Keras, kasar dan cepat.

**"AKHH!"** teriakku saat orgasme datang, setiap bagian tubuhku menegang, suaraku tertahan, aku bagai melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di depanku. Namun pikiranku terus melayang-layang mengingatnya, Hangen.

Saat pertama kali kami bertemu di bawah langit hitam bertabur bintang, saat pertama kami berbicara walau sedikit tak nyambung karena logat kata-katanya yang aneh, dan saat pertama kali kami meng-ikrarkan cinta tulus.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

Ini termasuk lemon atau ga yah?

mungkin dari sini kalian pasti bingung apa itu _Intro feeling_?

Intro feeling itu yang bagian dialog sebelum cerita di mulai (yang di bold itu loh).

bagian itu murni di luar dari konteks isi cerita. Yah sebenarnya koko han minta di tuliskan perasaannya dia setiap part di mulai. jadinya di turuti deh, daripada tuh koko ga mau main di fic ini ==' *maklum authornya ga punya modal gede buat bayar semua pemain

cerita ini semuanya di lihat dari konteks sudut pandang heechul (kecuali bagian intro feeling), dan dari segi cerita. Uhm, tanpa ku beritahukan pun kalian pasti mengertikan. Mungkin kisah ini bisa di bilang mendekati kenyataan sebenarnya dari sisi gelap dunia entertainment. Tapi jangan gara-gara ini buat kalian yang niat untuk jadi artis malah mikir-mikir lagi loh. Ga semua agensi yang ada di seluruh negara seperti itu ^^'

Sip, seperti biasa, Ku tagih RnR-nya!

kesalahan typo murni adalah kesalahanku.


	3. Pertemuan pertama

_Pairing : Hangen / Heechul / Siwon / Jay (Member Trax)_

_Genre : Angst drama / Pure Yaoi!  
_

_Rate : PG-13_

_Disclaimer : Ingin sekali ku memiliki mereka untuk diri sendiri *, *  
_

_Cerita ini murni adalah sebuat fiksi yang sedikit mengambil hal-hal realita. Jadi bila ada kesamaan dengan suatu kejadian nyata, ini murni hanya sebuah kebetulan._

_summary : three love, three hate, three live. or four?_ _Saat cinta datang, mampukah kau menolak saat hatimu membutuhkannya. Cinta datang begitu saja, namun tak bisa pergi semudah itu._

**Keseluruhan cerita ini di lihat dari Point of View Heechul! (di luar dari intro feeling)

* * *

**

.

* * *

_author by baby kyumin  


* * *

_

.

_

* * *

_**_"Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya hanya kebetulan, tanpa teguran yang berarti. Pertemuan keduaku dengannya menyadarkanku bawah dirinya begitu menyilaukanku. Pertemuan ketigaku dengannya membuatku mengerti betapa sialnya aku hari itu. Tapi saat pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga setelahnya, akhirnya aku mengerti betapa rapuh dirinya, sosok yang begitu ingin di lindungi, tapi tak mengharapkan di saat yang bersamaan''_**_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya berdiri di atas panggung. Menari dengan begitu luwesnya di antara penari latar yang lain, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang atletis dengan sigap. Tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan begitu bertenaga, dan detail. Memperlihatkan betapa besar bakatnya.

"Heechul-ssi harap bersiap-siap! 5 Menit lagi giliranmu" Teriak salah seorang staf kru padaku. Aku mengangguk tanpa bicara. Membalikkan badan bermaksud kembali ke ruang rias, namun, sebelum kakiku melangkah, aku berpaling sekali lagi untuk melihatnya yang masih menari di atas panggung, dan tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan mic-nya?" Tanya seorang kru saat aku berjalan ke samping sisi kiri panggung, bersiap-siap dengan giliranku.

Aku mengangguk, mengancungkan jempol tanpa 'oke'.

Penata rias dan staf kostum berusaha memperbaiki penampilanku untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi aku bersikap acuh, karena bagaimanapun aku terlahir dengan wajah yang bisa membuat seorang gadis pun iri.

Ku tepis tangan salah seorang kru wanita yang berusaha merias ulang wajahku, "aku tak perlu dandanan tebal" kataku tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun, karena perhatianku masih tertuju di atas panggung, "tanpa itupun wajahku jauh lebih menarik darimu" sindirku. Wanita itu terkejut, di turunkan tangannya kesamping, menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi menjauh dariku, tapi sekilas kulihat di wajahnya tak tersirat kemarahan karena hinaanku.

Mungkin cara bicaraku terkesan blak-blakan, mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan orang yang ku bicarakan. Hal ini memang ciri khasku, namun, seperti yang semua orang tahu, dunia entertainment adalah dunia busuk yang penuh dengan kebohongan, saat seseorang berada di depan kamera, maka sang artis akan bersikap jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang sebenarnya. Terkadang beberapa netizen menghujat sikapku, berkata bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi seorang idola dengan tutur kata seperti ini. Tapi, apa peduliku, bukankah sikapku jauh lebih baik dari pada idola lain yang munafik. Tersenyum di depan orang lain, padahal menghina di dalam hati.

Dan lihatlah sekarang.

Hanya butuh waktu 1 ½ tahun aku berhasil mendapatkan kesuksesan yang belum tentu bisa semudah itu di dapat. Di elu-elukan setiap orang, baik luar maupun dalam negeri, Di cari-cari setiap sutradara agar aku bisa bermain di film yang mereka buat, atau juga, CEO-CEO dari beberapa statiun televisi yang tanpa malunya, mengemis-ngemis di bawah kakiku agar aku bisa ambil bagian di acara mereka, hanya untuk mendongkrak rating.

Hah, dunia ini benar-benar lucu. Di sisi lain para netizen itu menghina sikapku, tapi di sisi lain pula mereka mau tak mau harus mengakui bakatku. Cara mereka itu membuatku serasa ingin muntah, melihat sikap mereka begitu menjijikan, menjilat agar nama mereka masih bisa di dengar karena memujiku.

Tapi.

Tak bisa kupungkiri pula, aku pun salah satu dari mereka.

Tak mudah untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan di dunia entertainment ini. Dunia kejam yang tak segan-segan menjatuhkanmu dengan mudah.

Dan dari dunia kejam inilah aku menyadari, tak ada yang murni di dunia ini, semuanya selalu ternoda oleh keserakahan dan keegoisan.

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara gemuruh penonton mewarnai saat grup band yang baru debut dari agensiku, "Complex", menyelesaikan penampilan mereka, grup boyband terdiri dari 5 orang yang di sebut-sebut penuh bakat, namun tentu tak seberbakat diriku.

Suara gemuruh itu semakin kencang, saat mereka memberikan salam perkenalan sebelum kembali ke belakang panggung. Tentu saja suara gemuruh histeris bercampur tepuk tangan itu di tujukan pada artisnya, bukan penari latar, bukan dirinya.

Para penari latar berjalan sedikit berlari ke belakang panggung. Kembali ketempat mereka yang sebenarnya, di bawah bayang-bayang sorot lampu terang ketenaran.

Mataku menemukan sosoknya yang berlari ke arahku. Lapisan keringat berkilau karena pantulan lampu panggung membuat tubuhnya yang atletis tampak semakin menggoda.

Kami saling bertatapan selama persekian detik, sampai dirinya berjalan melewatiku.

Tak ada sapaan, tak ada teguran, ataupun tak ada senyum di antara kami. Hanya lirikan dari sudut mata dan sedikit sentuhan sekilas saat telapak tangan bergesekan. Namun dari situ aku bisa merasakan dukungannya.

Huh.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

Meremehkan diriku yang hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti itu bisa memberikan kepercayaan diri begitu besar untuk memukau penonton dengan penampilanku.

Aneh memang.

Tapi itulah dirinya.

Dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang ku kenal. Hanya dia yang masih berjiwa murni, dan menenangkan. Membuat semua orang di sekitarnya terhanyut oleh kebaikannya, termasuk aku.

Terkadang aku berpikir. Apa pantas orang egois sepertiku mengenalnya?.

Entahlah.

Hanya itu yang terpikir sebagai jawaban.

"Heechul-ssi, beberapa detik lagi giliranmu, harap siap di posisi" ucap salah seorang kru mengingatkan. Aku mengangguk, membetulkan pakaianku untuk terakhir kali dan letak mic serta volumenya, Sebelum lampu panggung itu di redupkan, dan aku berlari ketengah panggung.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar semuanya" Sapaku semangat saat lampu sorot menyala, menyorot keberadaanku di atas panggung yang mutlak.

Histerisan penonton yang memekakan telinga menyambutku. Aku menyeringai. "Apa kalian siap untuk terhibur malam ini olehku" Ucapku lagi, basa-basi. Dan penontonpun berteriak sekali lagi. Tak terdengar jelas memang apa yang mereka katakan, tapi raut wajah mereka yang tersamarkan karena terangnya lampu yang kurang, tetap membuatku melihat begitu bersemangat mereka.

Aku membalikkan badanku, berpaling ke samping panggung, menatap sosoknya yang tersenyum dari sana.

'Se-ma-ngat'

Katanya sengaja tanpa suara namun dengan gerakan mulut yang mudah terbaca. Aku tertawa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

Ku putar pandanganku ke sisi lain panggung, menatap salah seorang kru yang memang selalu standby di sana, memberikan anggukan kecil tanda aku siap.

Ku putar badanku kembali ke depan saat intro musik mulai berkumandang. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat seluruh penonton yang hadir menyalakan stickglow berwarna merah, warna kesukaanku. Membuat seluruh hall ini berubah menjadi lautan sinar merah yang indah.

Aku tersenyum.

Senang karena penonton memperlakukanku istimewa karena hanya saat aku tampil mereka melakukan ini. Dan senang juga karena ini mengingatkanku saat pertemuan ku dengannya. Di bawah taburan bintang yang terang.

Pertemuan yang sedikit aneh dengan seorang pria yang tak lancar berbahasa korea. namun ia adalah sosok pria yang begitu baik hati, Hangen.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

_- Pertemuan Pertama_ -

Malam musim gugur di hari pertama ini jauh lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena angin yang bertiup dari barat, padahal biasanya, musim gugur identik dengan cuaca lembab dan kering, dengan daun-daun kering berguguran berserakan di sekitar tepi jalan.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, suatu kebiasaan aneh yang ku lakukan sejak pertengahan tahun ini.

Aku berjalan diam-diam keluar apartemen yang sepi dari para fans yang biasanya berkumpul di luar hanya untuk satu alasan konyol, 'mencoba lebih dekat denganku'. Berjalan sendiri membelah angin dingin di tengah malam. Mengeratkan mantel dan syal yang kukenakan mencoba mendapatkan lebih kehangatan dari terpaan angin.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dengan setumpuk pekerjaan membuatku terpaksa kurang tidur. Hanya 4 jam perhari yang bisa kudapatkan. Mungkin karena itulah aku terbiasa tak cukup tidur, dan sebagai pelepas rasa bosan karena insomnia ini, aku memlilih untuk berjalan-jalan.

'Hatchim'

Ku usap cairan yang keluar dari hidung saat ku bersin, menguap sesekali tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk. Berjalan menelusuri jalan sepi menuju ke arah taman buatan di tengah-tengah komplek apartemen ini.

Saat kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan taman yang sepi. Aku menghela napas jengah. Mengelusuri tiap sudut taman yang luas dengan pikiran kosong, membiarkan kaki membawaku melangkah entah kemana.

Lelah.

Membuatku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu bangku panjang di dekat alun-alun taman.

Mataku terpaku menatap ke langit malam dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan, bagai batu-batu permata yang berserakan di tanah hitam kelam.

"Hup Ha Hup Ha"

Aku terkejut saat sayup-sayup terdengar suara aneh. Ku pandangin sekeliling taman yang remang-remang dan sepi. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, lalu dari mana asal suara itu?.

"Hup Ha Hup Ha"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, semakin dekat. Aku bergidik merinding, memeluk tubuh sendiri yang merasa ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan hantu?" tanyaku sendiri. Ku berdiri, memutar tubuhku agar bisa melihat sekeliling taman ini lebih jeli. Tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda dari mana suara itu berasal.

Kresek kresek

Aku melompat kaget saat mendengar suara gemerisik daun-daun yang bergesekan. Ku picingkan mataku menatap arah selatan, di jalan setapak yang rindang oleh pagar alami dari tanaman.

Suara gemerisik itu makin mendekat dan terdengar jelas, terpaksa ku menelan ludah, bermaksud untuk segera pergi dari sini, tapi entah mengapa kakiku tak mau bergerak, dan mataku terus terpaku menatap ke arah jalan setapak itu.

"Masa zaman sekarang masih ada hantu?" pikirku, tertawa hambar berusaha agar tenang.

Kresek Kresek Kresek

Suara gesekan daun-daun semakin terdengar jelas mendekat. Ku putar setengah badan, menyiapkan ancang-ancang lari secepatnya bila hal tak mengenakan yang datang.

"Em?"

Kulihat dari tanah datar yang di sinari oleh cahaya remang-remang lampu taman dan bulan. Bayang-bayang menyerupai orang terlihat.

"Orang?" Pikirku sedikit tenang, menghela napas berat, ''tapi kenapa malam-malam begini?" ku garuk pelipis tanda tak mengerti.

Bayang-bayang itu semakin menyusut, menandakan 'sang pemilik' bayangan telah dekat, dan tak berapa lama, sesosok tubuh terlihat dari tikungan jalan setapak.

Ia seorang pria. Tak tampak jelas wajahnya karena tertutup hoodie. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, ia membawa tape kecil di tangan kiri.

Aku menatapnya heran, pikiranku bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang susah payah mau jogging di tengah malam seperti ini, terutama saat cuaca yang dingin?.

"hn? Tapi bukannya aku juga aneh? Jalan-jalan ke taman yang sepi tengah malam seperti ini?" ingatku, menepuk dahi baru tersadar, bergumam sendiri saat menyadari kebodohanku.

Sosok itu berlari kecil ke arahku, tampaknya ia tak sadar akan kehadiranku karena sedari tadi menunduk.

Semakin dekat sosok itu, semakin sadar aku bahwa ternyata ia seorang pria dengan tubuh yang lumayan, karena pakaiannya yang ketat tertutup jaket tanpa lengan membuat cetakan otot-ototnya lengannya samar-samar terlihat. Cahaya remang-remang sekitar membuatku bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya yang tersamarkan karena memakai hoodie.

Ia berlari melewatiku. Aku hanya terteguh saat mata kami saling pandang sekilas. Mata hitam kecokelatan yang menenangkan. Ia tak tersenyum ataupun tak menyapa, tetap berlari dengan tenang melewatiku yang terkaku.

Butuh hampir 10 detik aku tersadar, bahwa ia sudah tak terlihat lagi, berlari belok ke bagian terdalam taman.

"Heh~ Siapa dia?" tanyaku sendiri. Sempat ku berpikir untuk mengikutinya tapi ku urungkan.

"Mungkin cuma orang aneh yang tergila-gila dengan jogging kali" ucapku, mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Memutar tubuh dan berjalan keluar taman, karena angin yang bertiup semakin dingin.

.

.

.TBC

* * *

.

.

Walau aku tak menerangkannya, tapi sebenarnya dalam penulisan fic ini aku di bantu dengan Snow. Yah, walau hanya ngerapikan plot-nya =='

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku sering minta bantuan dengan Snow?

Itu karena aku miskin ide! Tak pintar merapikan sebuah plot! Dan membuat sebuah ilustrasi sebuah kisah agar terlihat seperti nyata. Oh ya, ada pesan dari Snow nih.

_"Jangan berpikir atau pernah mengira aku adalah seorang 'Oennie', dan jangan karena aku sering membantu baby, kalian berpikir aku sama dengan dia yang sedikit 'gila' "_

Hufh! Antara rela dan tidak nulis pesan itu =='

Oh ya! RnR untuk fic ini kurang yah ==' Pada tak suka pairing Sihanchul yah? Ehm ya sudah lah, takkan ku posting di sini lagi lanjutannya =='

Oh ya satu lagi, hufh hampir lupa!

Mungkin memang beberapa fic-ku menggunakan bahasa yang seharusnya di sensor. Tapi, sekali lagi maaf! Kebiasaan luar membuatku melupakan aturan seperti itu (ToT). Apalagi aku selalu di wanti-wanti saat menulis Lemon tak perlu ragu-ragu ==' pokoknya tulis terus makai bahasa seheboh-hebohnya 'o'


	4. Pertemuan kedua

Hei, benarkah ini pertemuan kedua kita?

Kenapa saat aku melihat wajahmu, diriku seakan-akan mengenalmu sejak dulu?

Bahkan rasanya hatiku tertarik ke arahmu dengan sendirinya.

Benarkah ini pertemuan kedua kita?

* * *

_Evil Baby Snow Company Featuring SM entertainment_

_Present_

_._

.

* * *

_- Pertemuan Kedua - _

"Selamat pagi Sunbae"

"Pagi Heechul-Sunbae"

"Ya ya ya, Pagi semua" kataku malas, namun tetap tersenyum, tentu saja senyum bisnis yang ku banggakan. Ku lambaikan tangan saat berpapasan dengan beberapa honbae atau sedikit membungkuk saat bertemu dengan Sunbae-Sunbae yang lain. Makin lama sepertinya intensitas aku harus '_hormat_' semakin sering dengan seiringnya berpapasan dengan orang lain. Kesal, bosan, dan terlalu lelah berbasa-basi ku percepat langkah kakiku berjalan menyelusuri koridor kantor agensi, berpura-pura tak melihat saat beberapa orang menyapa, terus berjalan dan berbelok ke kiri menuju lift. Begitu aku berdiri di depan lift, langsung ku tekan tombol ke atas dengan keras.

Ku tekan berkali-kali tombol lift, tapi tak kunjung juga terbuka. Ku silangkan kedua tangan di dada, menghentak-hentakkan kaki pelan, dan menggerutu bosan, "Ais lamanya!" Keluhku saat lift tak terbuka juga. Ku lihat ke arah banner lift, "Ais baru lantai 5!".

Ku bersender di dinding di sisi lift, mengambil ponsel di saku dan mengutak-atik isinya. Sesekali ku lirik banner lift, "Cih apa tak bisa lebih cepat lagi lift ini turun" geramku.

Ku masukkan ponsel ke saku asal, membalik tubuh dan membuka pintu emergency yang berada tepat di sisi kanan lift. Tak peduli lagi pada banner lift yang sudah menunjukkan angka 1.

_TRING_

Pintu lift terbuka tepat saat pintu emergency tertutup. Dari dalam lift keluar beberapa orang dengan teratur, mulai dari laki-laki yang berpakaian rapi, modis ataupun gadis-gadis yang berpakaian sexy menggoda. Rata-rata dari mereka keluar beriringan, antara 2 sampai 3 orang.

"Benarkah Hyung? Mereka bilang akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk debut?" girang seorang lelaki remaja berperawakan kecil. Dengan matanya yang besar, ia menatap lelaki yang berjalan beriringan keluar dari lift di sampingnya

Lelaki yang di tanyanya tersenyum, "Itu yang ku dengar" ucapnya dengan bahasa korea yang terlalu formal dan baku. Namun remaja berperawakan kecil itu tak peduli, ia melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan "Wah selamat Hyung!" histerisnya yang membuat gaduh di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, menatap aneh. "Maaf" Ucap laki-laki itu merasa tak enak, di bungkam mulut remaja berperawakan kecil agar tak berteriak-teriak lagi, dan menyeretnya menjauh, "Kau membuatku malu" bisiknya di telinga remaja itu.

Mendengar itu, remaja tersebut hanya bisa membuat tanpa '_peace'_ dengan jarinya.

"Hm?" langkah lelaki itu ter-stop saat ia tepat di depan pintu emergency yang sesekali masih bergerak terbuka tertutup. Di lepas tangannya yang membungkam mulut remaja berperawakan kecil. Matanya terpaku menatap daun pintu, dan kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju pintu emergency.

"Hyung? Hei Hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya remaja berperawakan kecil sedikit meninggikan suaranya, karena lelaki yang di panggilnya tetap berjalan dengan ekspresi sayu ke pintu emergency. "HYUNG!" teriaknya lebih keras. Di pukul pundak lelaki itu, kontan membuat lelaki itu tersadar.

"Hah?" katanya bagai tak sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Kok mau ke pintu emergency?" tanya remaja itu khawatir, di lambai-lambai tangannya di depan wajah lelaki itu.

"Eh? Memang aku kenapa?"

Remaja itu mendelik, di tatap wajah lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi di depannya ini. Di tatap dengan seksama, namun hanya butuh waktu seperkian detik ia sadar bahwa lelaki yang di depannya ini memang tak berbohong.

"Kau tiba-tiba berjalan ke pintu emergency Hyung" di hela napas panjang, "Memangnya kau mau apa ke pintu emergency?".

Lelaki itu masih terdiam tak mengerti. Di otaknya berputar-putar arti kalimat yang di tanyakan temannya ini. Di lihat tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu emergency, "Kenapa yah?" gumamnya sendiri tak mengerti, di tatap telapak tangannya bingung, "Kenapa ada perasaan ingin ke sini?" gumamnya masih, di tatap daun pintu emergency sendu.

"Hyung? Halo? Apa ada orang di sini?" tanya remaja berperawakan kecil, dengan bercanda di ketuk-ketuk kepala lelaki di depannya, "Kau masih ada di sinikan Hyung?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit memberikan irama pada tiap katanya.

Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap dalam ke mata temannya di samping, "Hm" ucapnya singkat.

Memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan remaja berperawakan kecil tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Hyung tunggu! Tunggu aku hangen hyung!" Teriak remaja itu, di percepat langkahnya agar bisa mengejar. Orang yang dipanggil berpaling, "Makanya cepat sedikit Ryeowook" ucapnya.

"Ais gimana mau cepat! Kakimu itu terlalu panjang! Makanya walau kau berjalan pelan kau tetap lebih cepat! Langkah kakimu itu besar-besar Hangen Hyung!" Cercanya, di kerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat dia akhirnya bisa menyusul.

"Makanya cepat besar" Ledeknya.

.

.

"Huh! Ada apa memanggil ku" Bentakku kesal saat memasuki ruangan direktur. Ku hempas pintu terbuka lebar. Rasa kesal, lelah dan capek karena harus menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 10 bukanlah perkara mudah. Kakiku bagai mati rasa sekarang.

Tanpa memperdulikan kilatan silau kemarahan dari mata Choi Siwon, direktur muda _fawless_, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sofa empuk yang terlihat dari jangkauan mata. Ku hempaskan tubuhku disana, menaikan kedua kaki di atas meja kaca, menyilangkannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan kau bilang hanya memanggilku untuk urusan tak penting!" sungutku kesal, ku pijat-pijat kakiku yang letih, "Kau tahu sendirikan, jadwalku padat!".

"Apa pantas kau bersikap seperti itu di depan pimpinanmu sendiri?" kata suara tenang namun menghanyutkan dari Siwon, di kepal kedua tangannya menahan emosi.

Aku mendelik, menatap sinis pria yang duduk tenang di kursi direkturnya, "Apa pantas seorang pimpinan tidur dengan bawahannya sendiri" hardikku tak peduli. Ia sempat terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Bukan aku yang meminta bukan" ucapnya tenang, "Bukannya kau sendiri yang rela" Dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghias di wajah tampannya ia menyindirku.

Aku mendengus, baru kali ini tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk melawan. Memang ini sebagian adalah keinginanku. Menyerahkan tubuhku pada seorang pimpinan yang memiliki adi kuasa adalah hal yang lumrah, karena dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dari sana.

"Cih" gerutuku, membuang ludah ke samping. "Lalu memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku kesini!" tanyaku sekali lagi, mencoba mengembalikkan topik pembicaraan ke semula.

Siwon tersenyum sesaat karena dia tahu aku tak bisa berkutik. Di buka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat. "Ada pekerjaan baru untukmu" katanya dan membuang amplop itu di atas mejanya. "Aku sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi kau cukup melakukannya saja".

Aku menatap Siwon kesal. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan baru!. Memang dengan itu aku semakin terkenal, namun tetap saja aku merasa terkengkang, karena waktu untuk diriku pribadi sama saja hilang.

Dengan malas ku seret kakiku melangkah menghadap siwon, mengambil berkas di dalam amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. "Memangnya pekerjaan apa? Apa Jay-hyung tahu masalah ini?" tanyaku mengeluarkan isi amplop yang kini ku pegang.

Siwon tersenyum sumeringah, hingga lesung pipit di pipinya nampak, "Jay ada hanya untuk melakukan apa yang ku perintah. Ini masalah Avex japan yang tertarik untuk memproduserin album perdana berbahasa jepangmu. Jadi mulai bulan depan kau akan bolak balik ke sana. Bukannya ini menarik. Tanpa kita perlu bersusah payah membuat janji temu dengan mereka untuk masalah ini, mereka sendiri yang datang untuk meminta" Katanya senang, "Memang tak salah aku mengorbitkanmu" dengan kebanggaan yang terlalu berlebihan siwon bertepuk tangan, "Kau memang penghasil uang yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini".

Aku hanya diam akan semua komentarnya, aku lebih tertarik membaca isi kontrak dan berkas-berkas lainnya dari dalam amplop cokelat ini. "Aku mengerti" kataku singkat, ku masukkan lagi semua berkas itu kembali ke dalam amplop. "Sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu aku mau pergi. Masih ada pekerjaan lainnya".

"Tunggu!" Tahan Siwon. Aku menoleh bingung, "Ada apa lagi?" kataku tak sabaran.

"Masa kau lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan" ucapnya dengan nada bermain-main. "Kau tahu sendirikan, semua itu tak bisa kau dapatkan secara G-RA-TIS" katanya dengan menekan tiap kata di akhir kalimat.

Aku menyengitkan alis. Ku pandang wajah Siwon yang tersenyum. Sebenarnya bila ia tersenyum seperti itu, dia termasuk tipeku. Matanya yang memancarkan kesan polos, tubuhnya yang menggiurkan, dan tentunya senyumannya yang ramah, pasti membuat semua gadis manapun akan langsung tunduk olehnya, namun tentunya pasti ada beberapa laki-laki gay yang juga terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Namun sayang. Saat senyuman itu memancarkan maksud tersembunyi yang jahat, membuat pesonanya terlihat menjijikan.

"Haruskah?" kataku basa basi.

Dia menarik garis bibirnya membuat senyum andalannya, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Ku tatap matanya yang menatapku penuh arti, turun ke bibirnya yang tersenyum, lalu lebih turun ke tangannya yang meremas-remas bongkahan daging mentah di balik celananya. Aku menelan ludah sedikit getir, "Tapi waktu ku hanya tinggal sedikit. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke lokasi syuting" ucapku berkilah, namun dia malah tersenyum lebih.

"Kalau gitu kita bermain cepat" di buka resleting celananya, tangannya meronggoh masuk dan dari balik celana dalam yang di kenakannya, di keluarkan bongkahan daging mentah itu. "Ayo kemari, bukannya kau bilang waktu mu hanya sedikit" di kocok perlahan kemaluannya yang masih lunglai, memberikan rangsangan agar menegang.

Aku melihat sikapnya tanpa perasaan. Otakku kosong karena memang sengaja aku tak berpikir. Ku langkahkan kakiku mantap, memutari meja direktur yang besar, berdiri di sisi tempat duduk Siwon.

Entah karena ini memang sudah terbiasa ku lakukan atau apa. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpa perlu otakku memerintah. Aku duduk berlutut di antara kedua kaki Siwon yang terbuka lebar, tanganku terjulur menyentuh kemaluannya. Memberikan _blowjob_ pada daging mentah itu agar lebih terangsang dan menegang.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak pintar" kata siwon dengan suara terengah-engah akibat rangsangan yang bertubi-tubi di terima dari kemaluannya.

.

.

"Heh! Masa kau tak tahu dia Hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook histeris, matanya melotot menatap Hangen, makanan yang belum sempat di telannya menyembur keluar dari mulut.

"Yah! Ryeowook! Telan dulu yang kau makan baru bicara" Hardik hangen kesal. Di lap wajahnya yang menjadi korban semburan nasi dari Ryeowook dengan kesal.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menelan makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutnya, karena terlalu terburu-buru ia tersedak. Panik di ambil gelas Hangen, dan meminum isinya. "Puah~ Kukira aku mati tersedak" katanya lega, di letakkan gelas kosong kembali di tempat semula. Melihat itu Hangen hanya bisa mencongos, melihat gelasnya kini kosong tandas.

"Yakin kau memang tak mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati, wajahnya terlihat tak percaya, bagai melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Hangen mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan memulai melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kau aneh Hyung!" serunya, di ambil sumpit yang di pegang Hangen dan meletakkan rapi di meja, "Dengar Hyung! Masa kau tak mengenal Sunbae kita yang satu itu? Dia Kim Heechul, Hyung! Artis yang saat ini terkenal!" Lanjut Ryeowook bergebu-gebu, sesekali di pukul meja makan membuat beberapa orang di samping menoleh padanya.

"sttt, kecilkan suaramu. Apa kau lupa kita ini ada di tempat umum" bisik Hangen risih saat beberapa orang menatap mereka, "Kau ini masa kau lupa kita ada di kantin kantor".

Ryeowook mendekap mulutnya sendiri, memandang orang-orang di sampingnya yang menatap sinis. "He he he maaf maaf" kata Ryeowook cengengesan pada orang di sekitarnya, di garuk belakang kepala canggung.

"Haah" Keluh Hangen, di pijat pelipisnya.

"Jadi Hyung. Kau memang tak kenal dia?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, tak menyerah. Hangen mendesah, dan mengangguk. Ryeowook mengangga tak percaya.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus tahu tentang dia, Hyung! Tidak lucukan kau tak mengenal Sunbae-mu sendiri!" titah Ryeowook mutlak. Hangen menggeleng lemah, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari bangkunya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terus menerus memanggilnya di belakang.

Hangen terus berjalan sambil meronggoh kantong celananya, mencari beberapa uang koin yang ada. Saat di dapatkan beberapa koin recehan di kantong dan ia sudah berdiri di depan mesin kopi otomatis yang terletak di ruang istirahat, di masukkan beberapa koin itu ke dalan coffe machine. Di tekan tombol _Hot Black coffe not sugar_ dan menunggu beberapa saat.

Sambil menunggu hangen bersenandung menggumamkan lirik beberapa lagu mandarin. Saat kopi yang di tunggu akhirnya tertuang juga secara otomatis ke dalam gelas kertas yang sudah di sediakan. Hangen tersenyum.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil gelas kertas yang sudah terisi kopi panas. Namun saat ujung jarinya baru menyentuh gelas kertas itu, tiba-tiba tangan lain mengambil gelas kopinya.

Hangen terkejut, di putar pandangannya ke samping, ke orang yang dengan santainya meminum kopinya.

"Pueh! Panas! Pahit" Keluh orang itu, di julurkan lidahnya yang seakan terbakar. Melihat sikapnya, Hangen hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"Hei itu" belum sempat Hangen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataannya tertahan saat melihat wajah orang di sampingnya. Hatinya melongos melihat wajah orang itu. Matanya terpaku menatap bola mata hitam bagai beludru yang menghipnotisnya kuat agar terus memandangnya. Dunianya seakan-akan berhenti berputar saat itu.

"Hei kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" bentak orang yang di sampingnya membuat lamunannya buyar, "Kalau kau mau protes karena aku meminum kopi-mu itu semua salahmu! Salah sendiri gerakanmu lambat! Lagian kenapa ini panas sekali! Mana pahit pula! Pueh gara-gara kamu lidahku terbakar! Cih bagaimana kalau suaraku jadi rusak gara-gara meminum kopimu! Memangnya kau bisa tanggung jawab apa!" Teriak orang itu tak ada habis-habisnya, selalu kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibirnya. Di kipas-kipas lidahnnya yang terjulur.

Lagi-lagi hangen hanya bisa melongo, baru kali ini dia melihat orang secerewet ini, "Maaf Nona, tapi bukannya kau yang salah karena mengambil minumku" kata Hangen, matanya menatap gelas kosong di tangan orang itu.

Orang itu menyengitkan dahinya. "Hei! Kamu buta ya? Aku ini laki-laki. Sejak kapan aku memotong batang kelamin ku Hah!" cercanya tanpa sensor di kata-kata yang ia keluarkan. Mendengar itu hangen terkejut. Bukan hanya karena orang di sampingnya ini laki-laki, tapi juga kata-kata yang di lontarkannya. Tanpa sopan santun!.

"Kau"

"Hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook dengan suara cempreng-nya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" gerutunya kesal, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari. "Ngapain kau di sin" Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya melotot, kaget tak percaya melihat laki-laki di samping Hangen, "KIM HEECHUL SUNBAE" Teriaknya tak percaya.

"Hah? Heechul?" tanya Hangen, di putar bola matanya menatap laki-laki yang mendengus sombong di sampingnya, "Kau Heechul?" tanya Hangen tak percaya.


End file.
